Falcon, Falcon Where art thou
by Swanwhite2
Summary: The team is trying to track down a drug ring leader called Falcon
1. The Gilded Fountain Pen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except what I created.

**Authors note: **I don't really have much to say, just review.

_The Gilded Fountain Pen_

The office smelled of coffee. The clock was ticking loudly on the wall. The hands showed five to nine. Myles was furiously searching through the papers and trophies on his desk. Finally with a huff he leaped to his feet, sending his chair rolling backwards. "Okay, who took it?" he demanded.

"What have you lost?" asked Demitrius.

"His brain?" Lucy signed to Sue. She grinned in response.

"My gold plated fountain pen! I got it as a reward for excellence of study at Harvard..." he paused a moment in pleasant recollection before snapping back to the cruel reality. "It was right here this morning!" he shouted.

"Oh my, I wonder where it could be?" said Lucy.

"Maybe you threw it out by accident," Sue suggested.

"That's absurd," Myles snapped. "If someone is hiding it, I must insist that it is returned. This isn't funny."

"It is possible that you threw it out," put in Bobby. "I had this Jerry West collectors basketball card from 1971, but my Mom got rid of it by accident."

"Well I'm not your mother," said Myles.

"No kidding?"

"Keep your eye out for a ransom note," said Jack.

"Maybe Levi took your pen," Lucy suggested innocently. The golden retriever whined and perked up his ears.

"He says it wasn't him," Sue translated for her dog.

"Imagine someone managing to steal something from an FBI agent," Jack shook his head sympathetically. "Must have been a professional job." By now Myles Leland the third was fuming. He glared around the room at the suspects. It was probably Lucy... or all of them together. How smug they seemed.

"What's the fuss?" Tara asked as she bounced perkily into the room, eating a granola bar.

"Myles can't seem to find his pen," Lucy filled her in.

"Have you seen it anywhere?" Myles questioned anxiously.

"You mean the one behind your ear?" Tara asked gesturing.

Myles' snatched it into his hand, and looked at it -startled- then his expression turned to one of extreme annoyance. He glanced darkly about the room before turning back to his paper work, with which he engaged himself intently.

"There's an e-mail here from Joey Hatch," Jack announced presently. "He says he's found our ticket to the Falcon."

"Who?" asked Lucy.

"He's the head of a rather large smuggling ring," said Jack. "My informant hasn't been able to tell us his real name yet."

"Joey just works for one of the sub leaders in the group," Sue added. "He hasn't even met the Falcon yet because this guy is paranoid about caution."

Myles pushed aside the papers on his desk and looked up. "So what's this ticket Hatch has got us?"

"He says that that the Falcon is going to be meeting some guy at a cafe near the Lincoln Memorial," Jack said looking up from his computer. "Someone called Hank Radley."

"We have Radley's picture from an armed robbery some years ago," put in Tara.

"So," nodded Jack. "We just watch for Radley, and call in the troops when his friend arrives."

"That's great." Sue said. "When?"

"Eleven. We don't have much time."


	2. I Like My Coffee Salty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except what I made up myself

**Authors note:** Even thought the bad guys seem rather stupid in this chapter they are actually really smart it is just a bad code. (Remember about the little button in the bottom corner)

_I Like my Coffee Salty_

A large white utility van pulled over to the curb. Two "workmen" climbed out of it, and got out their cleaning supplies. They started work on the windows of a small boutique. A young blonde in a white sundress sat at one of the tables in an open-air-cafe by the shop. A handsome man sat down to join her, and ordered drinks for Sue and himself.

In a small dark space, Tara's face was lit by a computer screen. A small camera in Jack's watch scanned over the other people and tables in the cafe. "What do they think they're doing?" glowered Myles, where he sat beside her in the back of the van.

"Who?" Tara asked.

"Demitrius and Bobby don't look like real window washers... they're leaving streaks."

"If we ever need someone to pose as a window washer again," smiled Tara. "We'll be sure to let you do it instead of them." Myles grunted.

"One of our friends has just arrived," Jack's voice came from the speaker. He had a small microphone hidden on him. A muscular, bald man -namely Hank Radley- was seated at a table by himself. He ordered a drink, and started smoking an expensive looking cigar.

A teenage boy sidled up to Sue and Jack's table. "Would you like to buy some beautiful flowers for your girl friend," he asked Jack.

Jack cleared his throat. "Uh sure..." He picked out a bouquet of white carnations and paid for them. As the boy sauntered away, Jack handed the flowers to Sue. "Here you go, dear," he smiled broadly. Sue laughed softly, then lowered her gaze to her lemonade.

Suddenly Tara's voice sounded in their ear pieces. "Someone is nearing his table," she said.

"Right," said Jack. A tall man in a black suit and sunglasses seated himself at the table with the bald man. He ordered coffee. Sue watched their lips and repeated what they were saying. Her hidden microphone picked it up for Tara, Myles and the sound recorder.

"Took you long enough to show up."

"I was held up by traffic. Now, there is too much salt in my coffee for you to put the sugar in it... I'm getting a new cup, and then you can put the sugar in it."

"Huh?" said Hank. "What are you talking about?"

"I need a new cup," repeated the tall man.

"Sure... maybe we should talk about business now."

"I HAVE SALT IN MY COFFEE!" yelled the tall man, looking exasperated.

"Can... can I get you a new coffee?" asked a waitress.

"No," said the tall man through gritted teeth. "I like my coffee salty." She gave him a funny look, then turned away to help another table.

"Didn't you learn the code?" whispered the tall man, leaning in close.

"Oh... right. I forgot," said Hank.

"Idiot." The tall man lowered his voice, so that none others might hear. "The drop off point is drawing too much attention. We're choosing a new one before you drop off the drugs."

"That was all we needed to hear," said Myles in their ear pieces. "Let's close in." Jack got up slowly from his table, and sauntered towards the men. The two window washers had set aside their tools and were doing the same.

"Excuse me gentlemen," said Jack. They looked up suspiciously. "I'm with the FBI." The two men sprang from their chairs and dashed through the cafe, sending chairs clattering and people sprawling. They tried to leap over the white picket fence surrounding the cafe. The tall man made it. The bald man landed on his face with one foot caught between the fence posts. Almost instantly he had Myles and Jack pinning him down. The tall man was sprinting away but was stopped short by a well aimed blow of a squeegee.

Both men were jerked to their feet, as the agents handcuffed and searched them. "You're under arrest," said Jack, and read them their rights.


	3. The Picture

_Authors note:_ What happens in this chapter was my first inspiration that the rest of the story is built around. I hope you like it. I would also appreciate if you reviewed.

_The Picture_

"Great work everyone" Ted Garret congratulated the team. "I'm treating you all to lunch."

"Oh, oh! What's the most expensive restaurant we can think of?" exclaimed Tara.

"I'll take you to The McClosten," said Garret.

"Well I'll find the most expensive thing on the menu," Tara glowered, pretending to pout.

"I'll be one person off your bill," said Jack. "I have to pick up my sister at the bus station."

"Too bad. We'll have fun without you," said Sue.

Amy Hudson, soon to be Amy Carton, checked her watch for the third time and glanced around the crowded bus station for any sign of her brother. She was in a large room with rows of seats. Through the glass doors she could see buses parked, and one pulling up. There were a few vending machines in one corner and a snack bar by the ticket desk. People sat slouched in the seats by their suitcases or backpacks. A few strolled as they talked on their cell-phones or quieted fretting children.

"Sorry I'm late," said Jack walking up. "How was you trip?"

"Quite good thank-you." she got up and he gave her a hug. "Besides being long… as usual."

"Are we meeting your fiancé?" Jack asked.

"Marcus has classes today but he can meet us for dinner."

"Alright. My car is parked about a block away."

"You make me wait then you make me walk," Amy grinned.

"My apologies." Jack took her suitcases and they headed out a swinging door onto the sidewalk. " I couldn't find a parking spot any closer."

"You're with the FBI -you could have found a way."

"I can just see the headlines -FBI agent arrests man and has his car towed for no obvious reason."

Amy laughed. "Anything for your sister."

"Yeah right," said Jack. There was a hotdog stand near his car, so once he put her luggage in his trunk, they both went and ordered a foot-long.

"Do you still like yours with onions?" Jack asked his sister.

"Yep." Jack got out his wallet to pay the man.

"Who's that?" Amy said pointing at a picture in his wallet. "A suspect?"

" Uh... no" He said and closed his wallet quickly.

"Then who?"

"It's just someone from work."

"Maybe I'll get to meet her when if I drop you back."

"Don't tell anyone I have this picture..."

"I won't if you let me use your car today," smirked Amy.

"Fine"


	4. Eavesdropping

Thankyou Hetoy and CharlieAmita for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

_Eavesdropping_

Jack turned the wheel sharply and turned onto another street. "Make sure you use the parking brake and stay under the speed limits."

"Relax, I'll be careful," laughed Amy.

"As careful as you were last time?"

"Hey that was a long time ago," she defended herself. " I am a much better driver now"

"Well I should hope so. What was it again two garbage cans and a tree?"

"It was three garbage cans," the young lady said darkly.

"Right." Jack expertly pulled the car into the underground parking-lot.

"Hey there's the girl from the picture. We should go talk to her," Amy smiled deviously."

"Here are the keys."

"Thank you."

Sue didn't mean to eaves drop. What they said didn't make sense anyway. _What picture?_ She smiled at them from across the lot as they glanced her direction. They smiled back, and Jack nodded slightly to her. Sue watched as he bid his sister drive safely and headed back to work.

"Hi, my name is Amy." Her brother was safely gone in the elevator. She didn't intend to give away any of his secrets as she had promised, but it couldn't hurt anything just to talk to the girl from the picture.

"I'm Sue. You must be Jack's sister."

"Yeah. So you work with Jack?"

"Yes. He helped me get my job. The agency had stuck me in finger printing when they found out I'm deaf."

"Really? Wow. So you can, like, lip read and that?" asked Amy. Sue nodded "So you can see what people are talking about when they're, say, across a parking lot?"

Sue smiled. "Yes, but I try to be discreet with that ability." Her smile turned to a grin. "I didn't quite get what you two were talking about."

"Uh… Jack is letting me use his car today but he is sort of worried I'll destroy it or something."

"I guess he never told you about his nickname Sparky? Something to do with his

first government issued vehicle."

The bull pen was quiet, except for the hum of monitors, and the tapping key boards. Afternoon light slanted down though the blinds over the windows. Sue looked up as her "hearing ear" dog nudged her with his cold nose.

"I uh," Jack started, and paused. He glanced by her desk. "I just got a call from Joey. He wants us to meet him tonight at the regular place. He has some more information for us."

"What time," she asked. "I have dinner plans. Your sister invited me for dinner tonight. Jack looked surprised for a moment.

"My sister? When?"

"In the Parking Garage after you left"

"I guess I should've introduced you to her, It's just that she likes to tell people embarrassing secrets about me."

"That's ok… So when does Joey want to us to meet him."

"Oh, nine-thirty. We will have plenty of time to get there after dinner."

"You don't mind that I'm coming… to dinner I mean."

"Of course not," Jack said quickly, smiling. "I'll just have to keep a close eye on her that she doesn't… say anything… you know." Once back in his office chair, Jack took out his wallet, and cautiously slipped a picture from it into one of his desk drawers. He would put it back later. If they were eating out, he didn't want anyone to see it when he was paying his bill.

The Falcon leaves his mark A loud ring startled Jack from his thoughts. He jerked to attention and grabbed the phone before it could ring again. 

"Hudson," he answered shortly, then paused, listening intently. "Alright I'll be right there." He clanked the phone into place, and strode over to Sue's desk. Levi nudged Sue with his nose. She looked up.

"The D.C.P.D. found some of the Falcon's merchandise at Howlands University." Jack stated. Sue nodded. With a slight smile of exitement in her eyes, she reached for her jacket.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."


End file.
